


Just Resting

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Brief mention of Nah, Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Picnics, Shopping, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: Lucina and Severa finally get a few days off, and spend their time as wisely as they can. Thankfully, they emerge rested and ready to continue on with their battle to defeat their enemy, along with a few extra gifts and affections.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 6





	Just Resting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a fan of Lucina and Severa being girlfriends (something about Severa just screams lesbian to me to be honest). Here is my sort-of love letter to them and their weird mid-war romance. Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!

Lucina awoke to the sounds of a busy morning. A bundle of red hair rested beside her. She sat up, the covers falling from her bare chest. 

“Sev?” Lucina reached out to her girlfriend, her hand resting on Severa’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Severa rolled over to face Lucina. Her arms broke free from the blanket as she stretched with a yawn.

“I think we slept too long.”

“We just went to sleep, Luci…”

“Severa, people are awake”

“Are you sure?”

“Sev, I-”

“Robin told us to take a week off, remember? Calm down, jeez.” Severa sighed. “You’re so tense all the time.”

Lucina stayed silent as Severa repositioned herself to lay on Lucina’s lap. 

“We have to save this timeline.”

“This timeline will still be on track next week, especially with Owain and Cynthia on the call.” Severa rolled her eyes as she mentioned them. As odd as their talk was, they were a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Maybe they were just mourning the childhoods they lost with their cheerful demeanors and outlandish sayings. 

“But Grima-”

“Lucina, please, for the love of gods, it’s okay!” Severa winced as her own voice reached her ears, and she immediately regretted how harsh she sounded. “Sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay, Sev.” Lucina sighed and gently pushed Severa up before sliding off the bed to find her clothes. She eventually settled on a sports bra and shorts for the moment. Severa reluctantly did the same, only she opted for a loose cropped shirt and an ornate bralette. The two dressed and cleaned their mess from the previous night before settling back into the bed. 

“I’m assuming you don’t want to do anything, Sev?”

“Nope. I’m staying here today.”

“Do you mind if I ask why though?”

“Why not? We have the luxury now, we’d be losers if we didn’t take the opportunity!”

Lucina sighed as she flopped down onto the bed. Severa laid with her.

Silence remained heavy in the tent as Severa gradually eased herself against Lucina. Severa always moved cautiously, as both a courtesy to Lucina’s guarded nature and a testament to her own reluctance to show affection. Severa sometimes wondered what part of herself was actually hesitant to be a clear and willing part of a relationship. She wanted to be cherished so badly, but as soon as she received any form of kindness from someone, she pushed the person away. 

Lucina noticed Severa’s slow movements. The royal was extraordinarily prone to overreacting to sudden movements, and as such was grateful for Severa’s caution. Her hypervigilance served her well on the battlefield and helped her to save hundreds of lives, but she often wondered at what cost. She was always exhausted from being on guard, no matter how safe she knew she was. Relaxation felt impossible. She couldn’t feel even relatively at ease unless she had some form of easily accessible weapon on her body. Lucina often wondered if it had to do with her nightmares of Grima, or her panic attacks.

Severa’s head eventually settled on top of Lucina’s chest. Lucina smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“So we’re doing nothing today?”

“Absolutely nothing, Luci.” Severa smiled as she listened to the pulse of Lucina’s heartbeat. 

“Are you positive?”

“Yes.”

“Robin approved our break?”

“Well, duh. I wouldn’t be sitting on my ass doing nothing if there was genuine work to be done.”

“Sev, you sit on your ass doing nothing a lot.”

“Well, yeah…”

“I believe you though.” Lucina kissed Severa’s forehead gently before laying back on her pillows.

“I mean, do you want to talk or something?” Severa looked up at her partner. “I know you don’t like silence, but I am staying right here. In this bed.”

“Do  _ you _ want to talk?” 

“Sure, we could come up with something.” 

Silence followed the moment after. The couple clearly wanted to talk, but neither of them could come up with a good topic.

Severa took a breath. “Read any good weapon primers lately?” The words were stilted in a sense, but Severa desperately wanted to make Lucina comfortable.

Lucina laughed at the awkward tone. “Actually, yes. I read it while I was training with Kjelle last week.”

“And what was it about?”

“Lances, specifically how to fight in the style of a village renowned for their blacksmith trade.” Lucina smiled and looked to the ceiling of the tent with twinkling eyes. “I met someone from the village in the future and learned with them, although they were killed before I could master it and combine it with my family’s style.”

“Huh, that’s interesting, I guess…” Severa then realized how that would sound. “N-Not the people dying though, the part about the learning from the people.”

Lucina nodded. “I was fairly certain that was what you meant, but thank you for clarifying.”

“You’re welcome.”

“What was the last trinket you bought?”

“First off, low blow.”

“It’s not really an insult if we both know it’s true.”

“No, no, it’s still the same thing.” Severa smiled briefly despite her annoyance. “If you must know though, it was a set of tiny dolls, and each one sits inside of another doll.”

“That exists?”

“That’s what I said to the vendor, then I asked for the price and bought it.”

Lucina smiled and rubbed Severa’s shoulder gently. “I think you have a problem.”

“I know I do,” Severa replies, “but that doesn’t mean I’m able to stop myself yet.”

“You didn’t buy that butterfly ornament I pointed out a few weeks ago.”

Severa paused in thought. “I guess I didn’t see it.”

“You specifically asked the vendor how they made it, then gasped in awe as they described it.”

“Okay, fine, I had some self-restraint for once, geez!”

Lucina’s arm tightened around Severa’s waist as she kissed the top of her head. “I’m proud of you for having that self-restraint.”

Severa melted as Lucina held her closely. Her cheeks became dusted with a pink blush, and she buried her head in Lucina’s chest. She basked in the warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace. Silence took over once more, but Lucina was okay with this kind of silence. 

By nightfall, both Lucina and Severa realized they needed to get food. Sure, they had skipped midday meals by feeding each other preserved snacks that Severa had stashed in her bag, but they ran out rather quickly and needed to get other sustenance. Severa got up first, rolling away from Lucina’s grip to pick up her more appropriate clothes. Lucina followed, simply putting her sweater on top of her bra and switching to a pair of slacks. Severa needed to wrestle on an entirely different outfit, however, and Lucina had to wait for quite some time before they could leave.

“Sev, are you ready?” Lucina picked up a sheathed dagger and tucked it into her pants pocket, hesitant to leave the tent without a weapon.

“Almost!” Severa’s red hair emerged from the top of her blouse. She grabbed her hair ties off of the floor and walked out. She tied her hair as she walked beside Lucina, trying to make her twin tails fairly decent before someone else saw her. Lucina smiled, knowing that they were a bit crooked. She wanted to let Severa figure that out for herself, however, since she thought the look was fairly adorable.

Once her hair was secure, Severa’s hand brushed against Lucina’s. The woman took it gladly, and the pair walked for some time with their hands intertwined. Severa looked to the roadside, almost embarrassed to be holding hands on the empty walkway, whereas Lucina smiled the whole time. 

“Hey, Lucina, Severa!” Robin smiled as they ran to meet up with the couple. Severa snatched her hand away, clearly unwilling to be around other people while showing Lucina affection. Lucina looked to the tactician. 

“Robin, how is everything?”

“Great, thanks to your efforts.” Robin tucked a piece of snowy hair behind their ear. “Is your break going well?”

“Very much so.” 

Severa put her hand on her hip while the tactician and future exalt discussed their progress and the next steps. She left the comfort of Lucina’s tent for food, not for a long and tedious conversation with what was essentially one of their bosses.

“I hate to break this up, but can we move on?”

Robin turned to Severa and smiled. “Yeah, no problem.” They reached into their cloak and passed a book to Lucina before waving goodbye. “Have a nice night, you two. We’ll be back on the road by early next week, so rest up!”

Lucina waved and patted Severa’s shoulder as they continued walking. 

The dining area was full, with a lot of the Shepards there to get food for the night. Cherche was on dinner duty, meaning that their food was likely to be wonderful. They went through and grabbed their provisions before sitting at one of the makeshift tables outside. They ate quickly, talking briefly to friends and fellow soldiers that stopped by their table, then left.

Once they were back in the tent, the couple sat back on the bed. Lucina gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before sitting and opening the book Robin had passed to her. Severa quickly assumed her new position, laying with her head on Lucina’s lap. 

“So what kind of book is that, babe? Did Robin give you some sort of assignment?”

“I actually asked them for this book. I figured that I’d try reading leisurely while we rested instead of trying to gather knowledge.”

“Well, that’s nice. What’s the story?”

“It’s supposed to be a romance novel, a pair of pegasus knights who fight through a war and fall in love.”

“That’s a little cliche, isn’t it?”

“Maybe, but I don’t have a more clever idea of good fiction.”

“Fair enough,” Severa mumbled. She settled into her position and let Lucina continue reading while she rested. The quiet tent was interrupted occasionally by Severa asking absurd questions about what was happening in Lucina’s novel. Sometimes she would be met by Lucina looking down at her quizzically, as if the question was in a foreign language, while other times the pair would burst into laughter at Severa’s implications.

Lucina stopped reading as the moon hit its highest point in the sky. She marked her place with the ribbon that was sewn into the book, then tapped Severa to ask her to sit up. She stood and took her pants off before laying back in the bed. Severa chose to slide her top and skirt off to toss them into the corner of the tent rather than to get up. 

Lucina returned to the bed and looked to Severa, smiling as her calloused hand rested on Severa’s cheek. Severa’s face turned from her standard indifference to a look of bewilderment and half-concealed lust as Lucina’s thumb moved to brush against Severa’s bottom lip. The two pulled closer slowly, as if being pulled together by some invisible force before their lips collided. Severa held to Lucina as she readjusted, moving to sit on top of her girlfriend. Lucina’s hands snaked to support Severa by firmly cradling her buttocks, and Severa leaned into every touch offered to her. As much as Severa tried to act indifferent in public, Lucina had a tendency to knock her off of her feet with her touches and kisses. Otherwise, Severa’s hard exterior would have never cracked enough for the couple to have grown so close. 

By the time Severa parted for air, the couple was dizzy with their own affections. Lucina put her head in the nape of her lover’s neck while Severa looked at the barely illuminated ceiling of their tent. Severa could feel Lucina’s breath against her skin, and her head tilted to rest atop of her girlfriend’s.

“You are fucking irresistible sometimes, Lucina.” Her breathless comment was followed by a half-laugh.

“So you like it when I do that?” Lucina smiled against her. While she let Severa take the lead most of the time, she loved making Severa her own. Seeing the cold soldier fall apart in her arms was one of Lucina’s favorite pastimes, and hearing her quickened breath made the future Exalt’s heart skip a few beats.

“Yes, now get up and kiss me again before we go to sleep.”

Lucina obliged, lifting her head and kissing Severa again. Severa put her hands through Lucina’s hair as they desperately made out, as if tonight was the last night they would ever be together. 

The second time they parted, Lucina was the one to break the kiss. She rested her forehead against Severa’s as they rocked back and forth to a nonexistent melody. Lucina’s hands floated higher on Severa’s body, resting on the small of her back, while Severa’s hands moved to hold onto her lover’s shoulders.

“If only we could stay like this for eternity,” hummed Lucina.

“If we take out Grima, maybe we can.” Severa smiled as she swayed with Lucina’s movements. “Sleep would help.”

Lucina mumbled an acknowledgment as she laid down with Severa still in her arms. She reached around and untied Severa’s hair ties as Severa made herself comfortable on Lucina’s chest. Quiet mumbles and whispers of affection were shared between the two after they covered themselves in a blanket, intent on revealing their feelings before sleep came to sweep them to the following morning. Their breathing steadied as they eased into unconsciousness.

“Sev, it’s time to wake up.” Lucina rubbed Severa’s back gently as her girlfriend groaned at the interruption of her slumber. Lucina had always been a morning person, but Severa was more inclined to stay in bed until the sun had risen to its peak.

“Five more minutes, babe…”

“I have a surprise planned for you, please?”

“Fine, but this better be good.” Severa sat up, clearly groggy from sleep.

Lucina giggled and threw her more casual clothes on, although she attached Falchion to her side and had light armor underneath her outfit.

“You know I can hear the clinking of your armor, right?”

“I know, but I’d rather be prepared than be caught vulnerable.”

Severa rolled off of the blankets and onto the ground, then stood and grabbed her hairbrush from her stuff. “You need to relax. Gods, the war isn’t going to last forever, no one is going to harm us in normal circumstances.” Severa looked over and froze as her hairbrush hit a rather large tangle in her hair. “Please don’t tell me that your surprise is training.”

“Gods, no, Sev!” Lucina laughed as she adjusted her headband. “This is our break. Training can wait until we start working again.”

“Says the royal who just yesterday thought that the break was a lie.”

“To be honest, I am still a little worried that we should still be fighting…”

“Lucina, Robin’s orders.”

“I know. They assured me that the break was needed, and Father pretty much told me that I deserved it.”

“So there’s no damn reason to be so concerned about it.” Severa tied her hair back up and put her clothes on. She neglected to put armor on, instead deciding to carry a dagger for any emergencies. 

“I know that rationally, Sev.” Lucina sighed and sat down to wait for Severa to finish getting ready. “Unfortunately, that does not stop me from thinking that I should still be taking out Risen with the rest of the Shepards.”

“Then let’s forget about that.” Severa sat next to Lucina once she finished getting ready. “Where are we going?”

“That is a surprise.” Lucina stood and reached her hand out to her girlfriend. “Shall we go?”

The market was full of interesting oddities, weapons, and clothes tailored to fit whoever needed them. This area had clearly been shielded from much of the war’s effect, as there were plenty of joyful people and interesting wares to match.

Severa’s eyes were wide with wonder as she inspected every item. She lingered over the kitschy figurines and delicate clothes. Lucina trailed behind her, a wide smile on her face as she watched Severa flit between stalls.

“So? Was this a good surprise?” The future Exalt briefly looked at a lance maker’s stall while Severa looked at a rather comfy winter skirt.

“Absolutely, Luci.” Severa’s words had a lack of excitement to them, although she was visibly enamored by the seamstress stall’s offerings.

Lucina turned back to Severa and put her hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to see if you can try the skirt on? You seem to really like that one.”

Severa nodded as Lucina asked the shopkeeper about trying it. The shopkeeper nodded and waved Severa to the back.

She emerged and spun, and the skirt moved with her. It was perfect for a day off, and frankly rather comfortable. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, can I try it with this top too?” Severa nodded to a black blouse with a golden celestial pattern embroidered across the fabric.

Lucina smiled and counted her gold while Severa tried the shirt on. She would have normally paid for a more ornate or intriguingly designed garment, but she saw the way that Severa enjoyed the skirt and blouse she had picked out and was willing to give in. Severa had also chastised her for a “shitty fashion sense” from time to time, so Lucina knew better than to push anything on Severa.

Severa smiled as she stepped out the second time. The outfit accentuated her frame and gave her a sort of glamour without stepping too far out of the bounds of everyday wear.

“Do you want both of them?” Lucina asked, the gold already in her hands.

“Wait, are you paying for it?”

“I took you to the market for a reason, Sev. Consider it an early anniversary gift if you need to.” Lucina knew that their yearly anniversary was about a month from now and that this might be the best time to do something since the Shepards would likely be in the middle of a push against their enemy by the time that the date rolled around.

“Okay, but I get to buy you something too.” Severa ducked behind the makeshift curtains.

“Miss, do you need any alterations done?” The shopkeep smiled, a pincushion in hand.

“This fits perfectly as is, but thank you for asking,” Severa replied before taking the clothes off. She brought them back to the shopkeep while Lucina put her gold on the table. The shopkeep folded the items and put them in a bag for Severa, then passed the bag to her.

The couple waved and moved onto a new stall, an accessories vendor of sorts. 

“You know how you’re always complaining about your hair falling in your face during combat and training?” Severa picked up a small box of fabric hair ties. They had clearly been designed to prevent stress to the hair while adding a flair of sorts. These were navy, meaning that they were almost the color of Lucina’s hair, but they would do their job well. 

“Those are different from your hair ties…”

“Yeah, naturally. These will be a little easier for you to use in a pinch since they’re not ribbons. I use ones like these in battle, they stay in better.” Severa raised her wrist to show a similar hair tie adorning her wrist alongside her braided leather bracelets. “You can put them on your wrist for safekeeping.” Severa waved to the shopkeep and asked about the price, confirming that she could afford the present. 

“Can I try yours first?”

Severa nodded and slipped the hair tie off of her wrist, passing it to her girlfriend. Lucina took it and wrapped it around her hair to make a loose ponytail. She smiled as she realized that it solved her issue. 

“I guess these are rather useful after all.” Lucina slid the tie off and gave it back to Severa.

“I figured you’d think so.” Severa gave the gold to the shopkeep in exchange for the box of hair ties, then pressed it between Lucina’s hands. “If I see something else though, I’ll get you that too.”

The two walked through and investigated booth after booth together. At some point, Severa had taken to holding Lucina’s hand. The blush on her cheeks betrayed her emotions, but she liked the close feeling.

They sat down on a bench to rest before heading out. Lucina put her head against Severa’s shoulder as she looked out to the rest of the market.

“I’m really glad that you enjoyed that, Severa.”

“To be fair, babe, you bought me clothes.”

“As an anniversary gift. You also seemed to have fun walking around.”

“I guess I did…”

“Not to mention that you managed not to impulse buy any figurines.”

Severa pondered for a moment as she realized that so far, the only purchases the pair had collectively made were her outfit and Lucina’s hair ties.

“Huh. I must not have.”

The crowd began to thin as time went by. The couple watched happily, glad to see a peaceful gathering of townsfolk instead of the brutal massacres that they had been so accustomed to in their timeline. The sun started to hang lower in the sky, and Lucina began to realize that it was time to head back.

She stood and patted Severa’s shoulder to ask her to follow her back. Severa stretched her arms to the sky as she stood, then rocked back on her heels and walked with Lucina.

“Hey, did you want some of the weapon stuff?”

Lucina turned and shook her head. “It’s quality, but I would need to push those costs through Robin since they would be weapons expenses.”

“Not necessarily if it’s your own personal weapon.” Severa smiled and held out her gold. “I have enough to get you some maintenance gear and the ribbon to wrap weapons with.”

“Unfortunately, wrapping Falchion would not go well.”

“You’re learning lance, aren’t you?” Severa asked. “I’ve seen some people wrap their lances with ribbon, even if it’s just as a decorative touch at the tip.”

“We can look at the options on our way out.”

Severa quickly found a wrapping that was the same color as her own hair. As conceited as it felt, she knew this was the ribbon to buy.

“Lucina, how do you think this would do?” She tossed Lucina the spool of wrapping, and Lucina caught it with ease. She admired the ribbon, running her fingers over the surface briefly before nodding. 

“It might just be decoration, but I think this would be great.”

They reached camp by nightfall, bags in hand. The couple ducked into Lucina’s tent and practically collapsed on the bed.

“Did I… Did I thank you?”

“I would not be opposed to hearing more.” Lucina rolled onto her side to look at Severa.

“Thank you, then.” Severa looked to the side before quickly diving in for a kiss. She pulled back and looked into Lucina’s oceanic eyes, studying every detail of her iris and the mark that laid within.

“We should probably change before sleeping.” 

Lucina’s protest was met with a rather loud shush from Severa, who had already made herself comfortable. She sighed as she sat up just enough to get the armor off from under her shirt. Once the clink of metal ricocheted throughout the tent, Lucina flopped back onto the bedding and pulled Severa close. The Exalt planted a number of light kisses on the top of her girlfriend’s head before falling asleep.

The next morning came, and the bustle of the army camp could be heard in every tent. Lucina had already risen hours earlier in a cold sweat and was sitting in the corner shakily nursing a cup of black coffee. She sighed as she felt her hair, which clearly needed to be washed before the day was out. She could take care of that when Severa woke, however, and instead watched her partner sleep as she let the familiar noises and coffee erase the memory of her nightmare.

At some point, Severa rolled out of bed and found her place next to Lucina. The two stayed there and held each other close until Lucina’s cup was empty.

“Are you okay, Lucina?”

Lucina shook her head, then let it rest on Severa. “Maybe in time, but…” She groaned and buried her face further into Severa’s shoulder. Even with her eyes closed, even as Severa’s cinnamon aroma filled her senses, she could still see that damned dragon.

Severa frowned and pulled her closer. “I’ll keep you safe, babe. I promise.”

“That should be my job.”

“Lucina…” Severa sighed as her hand rubbed Lucina’s back.

Lucina gathered the courage to stand once the sun was high in the sky, and she and Severa agreed to head for the bath tents.

Severa lifted her head from the tub and looked to Lucina, who was in the tub adjacent to her.

“Do you want to go on a picnic today?”

“A picnic?” Lucina glanced over with a curious look.

“Yeah. I know Cynthia or Nah has a basket we can borrow, and I think it would be a nice last date. We have to get back to work tomorrow after all.”

The pair smiled and hurried to finish their baths so that they could get the proper picnic gear before it was too late.

Nah passed the basket to Lucina, who took it gladly. The woven basket was heavier than it appeared, though, and Lucina was clearly shocked by the weight.

“There’s a meadow nearby that would be nice.” Nah smiled and opened her tent flap for them. “Bring it back safe, I’m glad I could help you guys have a nice date. Dropped some extra treats in there, too.”

“Thank you, Nah.” Lucina smiled and waved, while Severa nodded and walked behind Lucina.

The meadow was more like an expanse, as the green grass extended as far as the eyes could see. It was only interrupted by a small lake, which happened to be the host to some of the local wildlife. Severa laid her blanket out and Lucina placed the basket nearby. Severa’s tan skirt piled around her as she sat and opened the basket.

“Maybe this will be vaguely relaxing as our last day on break,” Severa sighed. “If nothing else, it’s peaceful.”

“It is rather nice weather today.” Lucina smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, then filled their glasses with water from their canteens.

Severa blushed and picked up a container of light cookies, intent on enjoying the simple sweet before their diet reverted back to wartime rations. Lucina took the adjacent container, however, which happened to be the same kind of food that Severa was hoping to avoid.

“You know that you don’t have to eat rations, right? I brought sweets.”

“It happens to be more important to me that I’m here with you.” Lucina smiled and took a bite of jerky. “Besides, you seem to be really enjoying said sweets. I would hate to take that away from you.”

“Thank you, then… I guess.” Severa shrugged, then shoved another cookie into her mouth. 

The pair ate and watched the ducks on the pond with intrigue. It wasn’t so much that wildlife was hard to find. The army frequently spent time in nature, and sometimes would set up camp in the middle of a forest. The interest came from how carefree the animals were. Both women also just enjoyed seeing such small joys. After Grima had taken so much away from them, seeing something as simple as a deer crossing to take a drink from the water or a family of ducks following their mother filled them with hope.

Severa’s head fell to Lucina’s shoulder as she watched. She had emptied the cookie container and was content to be with her girlfriend. The breeze rustled through their hair, although Lucina’s ponytail held steady. The tie had worked as well as Severa had hoped, and she smiled knowing that she had gotten Lucina a good gift.

The afternoon passed them by, and the sun started to shift from its high peak in the sky.

“Severa?” Lucina gently shook the redhead laying on her. Severa had fallen to Lucina’s lap, only to doze off as the day continued.

“What, Luci…?”

“The sun is getting lower. We need to get back to camp.”

“Already?”

“Yes… Sorry…”

“No, don’t apologize,” Severa groaned. “I’ll take a kiss instead.”

“Gladly, Sev.” Lucina leaned down and took Severa’s lips. Severa hummed against her and wrapped an arm around her neck for support.

They reluctantly got up and cleaned up their picnic mess, then headed back to camp. The sky was purple by this time, and they dropped off Nah’s basket before collapsing onto their bed.

“Do we really need to go back tomorrow?” Severa was swaying in Lucina’s arms as she hummed some tune under her breath.

“Unfortunately, yes. War will not stop for kisses.” Lucina’s grip tightened alongside her heart, the knowledge that they were still soldiers in a war bringing her back to reality.

“Gods, it will if we make it.”

“Not necessarily!” Lucina’s laugh filled the air. “What if you get hit by a lightning bolt when we kiss in the middle of the battlefield?”

“I guess that would make it an electric kiss, then.” Severa smiled and stole a quick kiss before her head returned to Lucina’s collarbone. 

“No, it would be painful.”

“Luci, babe, I love you so much.” Severa stopped swaying and looked up. “We need to work on your humor though.”

“That was supposed to be funny?”

“A little bit.”

“I… Don’t think I understand.”

“And that is the point.” 

They danced to Lucina’s faint hums for a while longer, enjoying their time in each other’s arms. Lucina peppered Severa in light kisses as the night sky darkened their tent. 

Severa’s morning banter was bittersweet. She rolled off of the bed and put her armor on as she complained about the morning’s rounds. Lucina smiled as she listened to the various reasons why the excessive amount of guard shifts was a waste of time and personnel. There was a sense of normalcy, as the banter was commonplace during their wartime mornings.

They finished getting ready, then Lucina held Severa for a moment. They rocked side to side briefly.

“I bet you want to kiss me right now.”

“You would be correct.” Lucina kissed her deeply, then parted as the tent flap opened.

“Sorry to disturb you two, but there are Risen outside of camp,” Robin said, sighing as the panicked noises of the camp rang throughout the air. “We need all of the help we can get.”

“Okay, Severa and I can be out there in less than five minutes.” Lucina looked to Severa and shrugged. The couple followed Robin to the new battlefield, drawing their weapons as they saw signs of their enemy.

“Stay safe out there, Sev.”

“I know, gods! Kill the damned things so we can get back to camp!”

“Did you think that we had a different plan?” Lucina smiled as her sword swung through the air, connecting with an axe-wielding Risen. The vacation had ended, and the war had officially resumed for the young couple.


End file.
